


Break the Awkward, Come Undone

by bigficenergy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Communication, Dirty Talk, Jake is Only There in Spirit, M/M, Spoilers for 6.06, Teasing, Threesome fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: As it turns out, they don't actually need Jake to have fun with Jake.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 208





	Break the Awkward, Come Undone

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY got around to finishing this. I actually started writing this before the episode aired, not thinking we'd actually get them _going to Jake's_ , so this was originally gonna be them discussing a proposition from Jake, getting hot and bothered and getting off on it, and then deciding it was a fun idea but not going. It's so much more fun that they actually went, in my opinion, so I reworked this to be after they go back home. And then life happened etc. etc. but here it is, I hope some of you are still in the market for post-Jake stuff!
> 
> Title from the most charming song about having a threesome that I know: ["In the Middle" by dodie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHXD9k19q1Y). I almost titled it "It Could Be Weird, But I Think I'm Into It."

The car ride back to Patrick’s from Jake’s is quiet. Not bad-quiet, at least David doesn’t think so. He’s amused, a little disappointed, and… curious. They almost did that. Patrick was down to do that. David has questions, but he wants to wait until they’re home to ask them. It’s not lost on him that the fact that he wants to have a conversation about this at all is a new and positive thing.

When they get back to the apartment, they both linger just inside, not really knowing what to do. Patrick turns to look at David, fiddling with the keys still in his hand, but then can’t seem to figure out where to start. So David starts.

“Are you going to take your jacket off?”

Patrick shakes his head. “Nah, I’m… I’m good.”

“Hmm. So are you cold, or…”

“Your jacket is still on too!”

“Yes, but _I_ didn’t go the ‘less is more’ route tonight. Or don’t you like the jacket?”

“You know I like the jacket, David.”

David smiles, closing the space between. He puts his hands on Patrick’s shoulders and squeezes.

“So how are you feeling?”

Patrick looks away. “I don’t know. A little embarrassed I guess.”

David waits, and eventually, Patrick continues.

“I feel like every time another guy shows interest in me, I handle it… wrong. First with Ken, and now this. I got so wrapped up in the idea of, I don’t know, being able to do this… this thing I never would have done before, and it was safe because it would be with you, and you wanted it too and…”

Patrick trails off shaking his head. David rubs his shoulders soothingly.

“It’s okay. Honestly, I probably should have seen the ‘massage circle’ coming. But I was a little lost in the idea too. You know I want you to experience whatever you feel like you need to experience-”

Patrick opens his mouth and David holds a finger.

“I know, but listen. It’s like you said. This was a relatively safe venture, and we were in it together. And it didn’t pan out, which is maybe just a little disappointing?”

David pauses, and eventually Patrick says, “Maybe a little.”

“And that’s okay. You still get to walk away knowing, once again, that there are other hot guys out there who are into you. You’re a catch. And I am very lucky.”

Finally, Patrick smiles a little. “I’m the lucky one.”

David rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. “I guess we’re both lucky.” He kisses Patrick, just once, sweetly, and pulls back to look at him. “So are you actually going to keep the jacket on? Was this look only for Jake?”

It’s Patrick’s turn to roll his eyes. “You made fun of it the second you saw it.”

“The light in that hallway was suboptimal. I think I need to see it again.”

Patrick sighs and shrugs the jacket off. David steps back to look him over.

“It’s not… so bad.”

Patrick puts his hands on his hips and hangs his head.

“Just maybe next time take me with you when you go shopping. But look, your arms look great. You clearly know what parts to accentuate.”

“Yeah, because you tell me you like my arms all the time.”

“And my taste is impeccable.”

Patrick huffs. “Alright, are you done? Can I go change?”

“I would offer to help, but I feel like if you just...” David rolls his shoulders, “...flex a little, it’ll pop right off.”

“Yeah, uh-huh,” Patrick says, turning away. David goes after him and wraps his arms around him from behind.

“I’m sorry,” David says, kissing his temple. Patrick huffs a small laugh and relaxes back into him, taking a deep breath and crossing his arms over David’s. They stand like that for a moment swaying a little. Eventually, David can no longer resist asking.

“So… do you have any interest in telling me what you were hoping would happen tonight?”

Patrick tenses for the briefest of seconds, then relaxes again.

“I don’t really know,” he says. “I was kind of expecting to follow your lead.”

David hums. “You haven’t had to follow my lead in a long time.”

“You lead still,” Patrick argues.

“Mhm. But now you _let_ me lead because you want me to, not because you need me to. Would you have wanted me and Jake to take the lead?”

Patrick makes a sound that he turns into clearing his throat. “If that’s what happened, I think I would have been okay with that.”

“Okay, well I’m going to take the lead now and take some of the strain off of these poor buttons,” David says, his hands going to the front of Patrick’s shirt. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Patrick breathes, and David starts unbuttoning his shirt. He tugs it out from Patrick’s jeans to get the last buttons, then pulls it off, a little extra tugging required to get it off his arms. He tosses it in the direction of the sofa and tries to get his arms back around Patrick, but Patrick turns to face him, hands going to the lapels of David’s leather jacket.

“I would’ve…” Patrick trails off, and David waits, giving him space to continue, which he does. “If _my_ shirt was off, I would’ve wanted…”

David catches on, and helps Patrick push off his jacket. He tosses it on the couch, and then his t-shirt follows. Patrick slides his hands up David’s chest.

“So what’s Jake like with less clothes?” he asks.

“Pretty much the same?” David says. “I mean, you saw like fifty percent of his chest when he came over earlier. If that neckline was any lower, it might as well have been one of those little wrestling singlets.”

Patrick nods thoughtfully. “I could be into that.”

“Well why stop there?” David says, grinning as he pulls Patrick closer. "We could put you both in singlets. Watch you jocks go at it.”

“Would you want that?” Patrick asks. “To watch, I mean.”

“Maybe for a little while,” David says, leaning in to place soft kisses along Patrick’s neck. “I think I’d want to participate at some point.”

“I would want you to, too,” Patrick says, his hand sliding up the back of David’s head, which David takes as a request to keep kissing his neck. Patrick sighs, then asks, “Is he a good kisser?”

“Mhm,” David says. “I think you would’ve liked kissing him.”

Patrick falters, and David pulls back to look at him. “Too much?”

“No,” Patrick says, looking away. “I just…” 

“Hey.” David’s soft but firm voice brings Patrick’s gaze back to his. “Our first kiss is always going to be its own special thing. Being curious about Jake, or even if we’d done anything tonight… that wouldn’t take away any significance. For either of us.”

That must have been what Patrick needed to hear, because he kisses David hard, wrapping his arms around him and sliding his hands up his back. David wraps his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and kisses back, smiling into it.

“Okay,” Patrick says, between more kisses. “Okay, so, what, we’d just take turns kissing?”

“Mhm. Until you wanted more. If you wanted more. Can I tell you a secret?" He noses up Patrick's jaw, nibbles at his earlobe, and whispers, "I'm actually following your lead. I'd step in to steer if needed, but I love watching you take what you want."

Patrick pulls back to look at him, and then starts walking them back toward the bed.

"I guess the one thing I… I got as far as thinking I'd like feeling both of you. Against me."

They get to the foot of the bed and, in perfect sync, Patrick sits then scoots back, and David follows, crawling over him. David is about to ask for more details, but then Patrick hooks his arms under David’s, pressing their chests together. They both maneuver so that their hips are also pressed together in a mutually beneficial way.

“I’d like to see that,” David says. “What you’d look like with two sets of hands on you, making you feel so good.”

He kisses Patrick, rocking his hips into Patrick. Patrick bends his knees to get more pressure.

“Would you want us to be focused on you entirely?” David asks, hot and breathy in Patrick’s ear. "Or could I lean over and kiss Jake with you between us?”

“You could kiss him,” Patrick says, his voice rough. “I might… I might actually like that. He’s kissed you in front of me twice already, so I think the initial sting has worn off.”

David laughs and shakes his head at the memory of the _two_ inappropriate kiss-greetings. Patrick laughs too, then his gaze turns hot.

“Still… I might get a little jealous and have to pull you back to me so I can kiss you.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” David says, pulling away and moving down to undo Patrick’s belt and fly. Patrick eagerly lifts his hips so David can pull his jeans off, revealing a pair of very short, very fitted, black boxer briefs. David grins.

“You gonna make fun of these too?” Patrick asks. "You got them for me, in case you'd forgotten."

“I had not forgotten. And no, you nailed this part. This is exactly what you'd wear for an ambiguous whiskey social."

David leans down and licks over the prominent bulge in those little black boxer briefs. Patrick exhales sharply.

"Come on, you too. Pants," he says. When David climbs off the bed so he can stand and get his leather pants off, Patrick smirks. "Need help?"

"No more than you did with your shirt," David says, pulling the pants off and shaking them out so he can lay them over the nearby chair. Patrick sits up, squints at David, and laughs.

"Are those the same-"

"Yes," David interrupts him, climbing on top of him again. He rolls his hips against Patrick, black boxer briefs against the exact same black boxer briefs. "I told you you nailed it."

Patrick is still grinning as he pulls David down for a kiss, wrapping his legs around him. David rocks down into him with purpose now, their breath speeding up between them. Patrick breaks the kiss for air first. David drops his head against Patrick’s shoulder.

"Tell me what it was like with him," he gasps out, fingernails scratching at the short hair at the back of David's head.

David pulls back to look at him. "Are you sure?"

Patrick nods. "It's okay. Tell me."

“It was… fine.”

“David…”

“It was! It was… very satisfactory. He… knows what he’s doing.”

“I’m starting to think we didn’t miss out on much.”

“Oh my god, what do you want me to say? He’s… surprisingly attentive, when he’s with you. Which is probably why I didn’t realize at first that he was also seeing Stevie, and who knows who else. But anyway, he um… figures out what you like really quickly and uses that. Very effectively…”

David rolls his hips without thinking and moans. Patrick smiles, tightening his grip on him.

"You should get to- _oh_. You should get to feel that," David pants.

"You sure?" Patrick asks, encouraging him to keep moving. "What about you?"

"Been there, done that. Wanna see him get you off."

Suddenly Patrick drops his legs and pushes at David. David rolls off of him, confused for a moment, but then Patrick is pulling his underwear off, turning over, and getting on his elbows and knees.

"Get me ready for him, then," Patrick says.

"Holy _fuck_ ," David whispers, nearly falling off the edge of the bed in his scrambling effort to get the lube out of the nightstand drawer so he can do as he’s told.

  
  


David waits until he’s worked two fingers inside Patrick to ask, “Think you could handle him sucking you while I do this?”

Patrick groans. “Probably not. How would we even manage that?"

"Oh he'd find a way. We could move you so he could lay back under you. He's a show off, he'd take you right down his throat."

"Oh fuck," Patrick says, clenching around David's fingers. "Yeah no, I don't think I'd last."

"That's alright," David says, working his fingers inside him harder, right where it counts. "Jake has many talents, but even better than that? He has stamina. Could probably get you off twice, easily."

Patrick presses his face into the pillow and whines, and David doesn't wait for him to say anything, just asks, "How would you want it?"

"Uhh…" Patrick says into the pillow, then turns his head. "I… all I know is I'd wanna see you."

"I think we could manage that. Here." David withdraws his fingers carefully and encourages Patrick to tip over on his side.

There's some inelegant maneuvering as David, in his excitement, positions himself on his side behind Patrick and _then_ remembers he needs to take his underwear off. He does that, and he's just about settled again when he realizes he should wear a condom for this, because Jake would of course, so he rolls away again to get one from the nightstand. When he rolls back, David sees Patrick's shoulder shake in quiet laughter and shushes him.

"Is this part of the experience?" Patrick asks. "I mean I get it, a large percentage of Jake is limbs. I just thought he'd be a little more graceful."

"Okay, so now it's time for you to picture me lying in front of you, sticking my fingers in your mouth to keep you quiet," David says, getting the condom on and finding the lube again.

"Oh no," Patrick says, the smile evident in his voice.

"Yes, it's a shame you'd enjoy that so much. I hate to reward bad behavior."

"Sorry," Patrick says, not sounding very sorry at all. "I'll be good. I'd be very good, for both of you."

David fumbles with the lube, swearing under his breath.

"Okay, now I need you to be quiet for other reasons."

"Make me," Patrick teases, pushing back against David.

"I am certainly trying," David says as he slides his slick cock between Patrick's cheeks, then lines himself up and _finally_ pushes in. They both groan at the sensation, and David doesn't hesitate for longer than absolutely necessary before he starts to move. Once they've got a good rhythm going, David asks, "How does he feel?"

"Remarkably like you," Patrick says, voice strained but still cheeky. David huffs a laugh and wonders if that means the Jake thing has run its course, but then Patrick says, "Tell me what you'd be doing."

"Mm, watching you. Watching both of you. Probably giving some direction."

Patrick laughs. "Didn't you say he's good at figuring out what you like?"

"Why wait for him to figure it out when I already know?" David asks, punctuating the question with a thrust that knocks a breathless moan out of Patrick.

"Would you touch me?" Patrick asks.

"I wouldn't be able to not touch you." David slides his hand up Patrick's chest, brushing a thumb over his nipple. "I'd be so hard just watching you. Wouldn't be able to wait my turn."

" _Oh._ You're turn for what, David? You'd wanna fuck me after him?"

"Maybe. If you're not too worn out."

"I could take it," Patrick moans. "I could take you both."

"Oh I bet you could, honey. Don't know if I could wait though. Need to feel you while you're like this."

"Touch me while I touch you."

" _Yeah_ ," David breathes, taking Patrick's cock in his hand. "Want me to talk to you? Say things that I know he'll feel you react to? Like how good you are at taking it? How gorgeous you are when you're getting fucked?"

Patrick moans, loud, like he can't help it, clenching around David and trying to push back against him. David fucks him as hard as he can manage while still stroking him with some semblance of a rhythm. He loves the sounds Patrick makes, the moans, the gasps, the bitten-off curses. If they'd really done this with Jake, he'd be feeling all those sounds against his own lips, the desire to kiss and lick into Patrick's slack mouth only blocked by the fact that he isn't actually there in front of him. He settles for nosing behind Patrick's ear, gasping right into it, knowing that Patrick gets off on hearing him too.

“You’re gonna come for me,” David says as Patrick pants and claws at the pillow under his head. “He’s gonna make you come, but you’re gonna say my name, aren’t you?”

“Uh-huh. Uh-huh, yeah, _ungh_ , David, _yes, David, ahh_ -”

Patrick comes in his hand and David is so close to following him over the edge, but he slows down, sinking his teeth gently into Patrick's shoulder and savoring the feeling. Patrick feels so good, so tight and hot around him, and David feels very generous for even considering sharing this with Jake. He kisses Patrick's shoulder and stops moving altogether, but Patrick throws a hand back, trying to pull him back in close.

"Don't stop," he says in a ragged exhale. "Come inside me."

"Who do you want to come inside you?" David asks with a grin, surprised to find he'd probably be into either answer.

"You," Patrick replies without hesitation. "Only you."

The fantasy reorients itself in David's mind so that he _is_ fucking Patrick, not Jake. He imagines Jake sitting near the side of the bed, naked, legs open, jerking himself off while watching them. He'd probably be telling them how beautiful they are together and, _fuck_ , they are, David knows they are.

He doesn't think about the mess on his hand until he's already moved it to brace against Patrick's chest, but Patrick doesn't seem to mind. He clasps David's hand against his chest and hangs on as David fucks him hard. In the end, it's a combination of the thought of Jake coming all over himself as he watches them, and the sound of Patrick's unguarded, breathy groans that sends him over the edge.

When David can get his vision to refocus, he kisses Patrick's shoulder again and pulls out, rolling onto his back. He reaches over the edge of the bed and discards the condom in the strategically placed waste bin by the bed, and grabs some tissues from the strategically placed box near the bin. He wipes his hand off and hands some tissues to Patrick, who has settled onto his back too. He takes them, but can't seem to move enough to use them, holding them in his fist against his stomach. 

They lie there for a moment, catching their breath in the silence. It's not a bad silence, at least David doesn't think so. He figures he should say something, but Patrick beats him to it.

"That was fun."

David turns his head to look at Patrick, who is staring up at the ceiling with a dreamy smile. David smiles too.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Patrick turns to look and David, and his smile fades into concern. "Was that… did you…?"

"Yes, it was very fun for me too," David assures him.

"Good," Patrick says, smiling and closing his eyes with a contented sigh.

David sighs too, wishing he could just lie there and drift off, but they should clean up. He sits up and his gaze lands on the coffee table that started this whole thing. He grins and looks over at Patrick.

“You know what we should’ve done?”

“Hmm?”

“What we just did, but on your new coffee table.”

Patrick opens his eyes and looks at David with a frown. 

“That’s why I needed a new coffee table in the first place, remember? As it turns out, not a good idea.”

“And if I’m not mistaken, it was your not-good idea.”

“Yes David, I recall.”

“But look at it this way. If you needed to order another new table from Jake, that would give us an excuse to have him over again. On your turf. Our turf.”

“S’a good point," Patrick says, his words giving way to a yawn. "Can you think of a reason to have him over that doesn’t involve me having to buy another handmade table, though?”

“I’m sure I can think of something,” David says, climbing off the bed and stretching. “I'm not in any hurry, though.”

“Yeah,” Patrick says, closing his eyes again. “Me either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️
> 
> Come over and say hi on [Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/).


End file.
